Alluring Secret Black Vow
by Fullmetal Alchemist-Riliane
Summary: A fallen and wingless angel, surrendered himself to the sins of the devil. He never knew that as fate would have it, his life would be shattered by the one he had loved. An angel falls from Heaven and Roy Mustang happens to find him and take him in. What will happen to the both of them during the time? And what sacrifices will be given in order to obtain true love?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic EVER. Please, do not hate on how fast this fanfiction may go. Other than that, please enjoy FMA version of "Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~". OH, I NEARLY FORGOT! This version was based off Rei Kagene's and Len Kagamine's version of it. NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW~!**

_**Chapter 1: The Fallen Golden**_** Angel**

"But Father! I-"

"Hush! You are no longer my child as of now. You disobeyed my rule and thus comes your punishment. You shall be stripped of your heavenly title and be sent to Earth. You shall remain with wings, as punishment. Goodbye for eternity."

"FATHER!"

It was like he was being created all over again... Light surrounded him and burnt him. It was like flames licked at his skin, causing him to scream. His golden eyes were clenched tightly in pain as he plummeted towards Earth. When he opened his eyes, he noticed the absence I of the searing pain. He opened his eyes and he saw an unfamiliar town. Buildings surrounded him and hid away the sun he loved so much. He was terrified of he horrors of this unfamiliar land. He had never been to Earth or seen any people, so he was curious as well. A sign with letters engraved in it had spelled an unfamiliar name. "Central...What is the name 'Central'?" He asked aloud.

"Central is this city's name. You're in the country of Amestris. My name is Colonel Roy Mustang, are you injured?" A voice had asked. A figure strolled down the alleyway, frightening the angel more. "Hey, it's okay. Are you lost?" The angel finally could make out the details of the figure. Raven-black hair and dark blue, almost black, eyes had met with sun-kissed hair and amber eyes. As soon as the angel saw those beautiful eyes, he fell deeply in love. He blushed and took Roy's extended hand and stood up. His wings then decided to show themselves, leaving a shocked Roy in their presence. "You're an angel?" The boy nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I got punished by Father. Envy had shape-shifted into me and disobeyed Father. I was the one to be punished..." The angel spoke in a hushed whisper. His bangs covered his eyes as he looked down at the ground.

"Well, since you're here, why don't we go to my house?" Roy offered. "I'm sure you don't have any money and have a place to stay, and I would welcome the company..." The raven smiled.

The angel looked up and smiled back, whispering a small "thank you". Roy frowned however at the boys clothing. Everyone would see his wings in that outfit. It was a sleeveless shirt that tied at a choker on his neck. He wore shorts that went to his calves and thigh-high boots with silver linings. He wore fingerless gloves and small chains enveloping his wrists and chest. Roy shed his coat and gave it to the angel. "So no one sees your wings."

They had made it to Roy's house and the angel's jaw dropped. Never had he seen a mansion like this, not even in Heaven. It was a dark grey, like the color of storm clouds. The roof was a light grey and had a shade of dark blue mixed within. No words from the human language could describe how beautiful the mansion looked. Soon, they had made it to the front door and Roy held the door open for the younger. The angel was in awe as he walked into the main hall. It was shaded a royal blue with golden trimmings lining the walls, with various paintings littering various parts of the walls. Roy walked in and sat down, patting the seat next to him, wishing the angel could sit with him. The angel understood and walked over, sitting down. Quietness erupted like a volcano between the two.

"What's your name?" Roy asked, breaking the silence.

" I-I have to see if I can t-trust you...This is my first time near humans..." The angel answered, quite shaken by the turn of events. Roy nodded, understanding the angel's dilemma.

"Then, why are you so short? Did you not have a growth spurt or something?" The angel's eyes were closed and he was growling angrily. His eyes flashed open and he held up a shaking fist,

"DO NOT CALL ME SHORT!" He yelled. His wings flared up, shedding the jacket and flapped angrily and menacingly. Roy was terrified of the angel, but was in awe on how he could look so innocent and suddenly look like a demon when upset. The angel's hair, which was put into a shoulder-length braid, whipped wildly around him like an angry cat's tail.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that you were sensitive!" Roy called, truly fearing for his life. The angel calmed down but still had a glare on his face.

-Angel's POV-

I stood, glaring at the mortal man in front of me. Could I really love him? No, it is mere infatuation, nothing more...right? He stood and hugged me, for no reason, and I blushed. "W-What are you doing?"I asked.

"You looked lonely...Your eyes held loneliness...Will you keep me company in this mansion?" He asked me. I had no other place to stay and I had no money, so I nodded, agreeing. He smiled a dazzling smile that made me want to hold him. Was this also my punishment, Father? For me to love someone and have it against your will? Why? I didn't realize I was being carried bridal-style up the stairs until we reached the second floor.

"Huh? What? How did I-?"

"You seemed distracted and really tired, so I decided to carry you upstairs to your room. I'm sorry if I offended you," Roy said with a sincere tone in his voice. The angel blushed and looked away, muttering something about not worrying about it. Soon, they reached a dark blue door and when the older opened it, the angel was in amazement. It was like a bedroom to gods. A king-sized bed lied in front of them and it was covered in dark blue and black blankets. Veils draped and collected at each bedpost, giving it a royal-like look to it. The window provided a look over the town. The angel was in awe for the hundredth time today.

"Is this my room?" The angel asked with shock evident in his voice. Roy smiled and nodded, making the angel do the same. The angel turned and opened the window, a light gust allowing his wings to unfold and flap happily.

"Can you fly?" The raven-haired man asked, "I've always wanted to fly..." The angel smiled.

"Tomorrow, I have a surprise." The older smiled.

"Well, it's getting late. Sweet dreams." He turned to leave, but was stopped by a fragile hand.

"Roy...Thank you...for everything..." He whispered, earning a ruffle to his hair by the older man.

"Don't worry about it. Goodnight." When he was about to close the door, he heard the angel whisper something else.

"My name...is Edward Elric.." And the door was closed, leaving Roy with a smile plastered on his face.

**So, did you like the first chapter? I'm sorry I didn't give Edward's name straightforward, but there will be reason in the story. And I wanted to make it as epic and heartfelt as possible. Remember, if you like it, there's a box That says "REVIEW". Do me a favor and click it! It would mean a lot to me~! Arigatou soushite sayonara!**

**~Fullmetal Alchemist-Riliane**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream and The Sin

Alphonse!" A voice called. It was Father. A brunette brown-eyed boy flew and knelt down in front of him. "Alphonse, take this box and fly down to Earth. Give it to Edward and come back immediately. There is no time for questions, but whatever you do, DO NOT open this box. Understood, Alphonse?" The Heavenly figure spoke to the small angel. A box was placed in the angel's hands that held different languages engraved in the smooth wood. Alphonse smiled and nodded, eagerly taking off to find his brother. What he didn't notice was that Father wasn't the same. A scratchy voice replaced his and green palm tree-like hair took place of the Heavenly figure's hair. This person was none other than Envy. He was an Angel who made a contract with the devil to gain more power. "Now, to sit back and watch this tragedy unfold..." He laughed as he watched the pool of Holy Water, which was like a window to see what happened on earth.

"Edward! It's time for breakfast!" Roy called. A shy pair of footsteps echoed throughout the mansion. Edward peered from behind the corner with a bedhead evident on him. His eyes held sadness and loneliness as he gazed at Roy with want. Fortunately for Edward, the older man didn't notice. Soon, Edward sat at the table and sighed, his wings folding against his back. "What's wrong, Ed?" The angel's eyes lit up for a few seconds at the nickname, but slowly dulled again.

"I had a nightmare last night..." Roy set down a plate of sausage, biscuits, and gravy in front of Edward and began to get himself a plate.

"What was it about?" The elder asked. Edward sighed as he began the details of his dream.

"I had dreamt that I was standing in the rain, my wings were gone, and I wore a kimono-like dress and held an umbrella over my head. My hair wasn't like my usual, it was longer and placed into small pigtails. I looked like an actual girl...She, I mean, I, was crying. I was wiping away tears with my sleeve of the dress. I eventually fell to my knees and started to sob. But then, a bright light flashed and I was gone. The umbrella clattered onto the pavement and a single feather lied in its place...What did it mean?" Edward asked himself. He started to eat the food, lost in thought. The older man was in the same state until a knock on the door interrupted him. He got up and answered the door, shocked to see another Angel standing on his doorstep. The boy wore the same outfit as Edward, but he had brunette hair and brown eyes. He held a small box in his hands.

"Is Edward here?" The angel asked. Roy nodded and stepped back to reveal the guest to Edward, whose eyes were wide with shock.

"Al? Alphonse? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Heaven?" He asked, stumbling over his words as he ran and hugged the shocked angel.

"Father wanted me to give this to you. He told me not to ask and for you not to show anyone. I have to hurry back," Al replied with a crooked smile. "Everyone misses you Brother...Pinako and Winry are the worst. But, I miss you more than the rest..." He hugged Edward again and smiled. "Bye Brother!"

"Bye Alphonse!" Edward smiled sadly as he saw Al flying so happily towards the clouds. Speaking of clouds...

"Hey Ed, what was that surprise you wanted to show me?" Roy asked. Edward turned and smiled a genuine smile. He took the older man's hand and led him outside the mansion.

"Here we go," he began as he clapped his hands. An electric blue light emanated from his hands and enveloped Roy. The older man was picked up off the ground and was carried by the wind whichever way Edward had his hands facing. Soon, Roy got used to it and held his arms out, pretending he was flying. Roy laughed at the feeling of flying. He felt so free, like nothing could stop him. He heard harsh breathing and the wind started to die down. He was gently placed on the ground and all he saw was Edward falling to the ground, blood erupting from his mouth.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Roy...I'll make it up to you love...I promise..."

Edward awoke in cold sweat as he sat up. It was the same dream again, except the girl spoke. Why was she apologizing? He felt a presence beside him and saw it was Roy asleep, holding Edward's hand. The angel blushed and looked away, trying to pull his hand away. He failed, resulting in awakening Roy. "I'm sorry! I was trying to get my hand and-"

"It's fine. How are you feeling? You gave me quite a scare when you coughed up blood and passed out.." The older man said as he smiled.

"I had used too much power and where I wasn't in Heaven, the consequences were worse," the blonde explained.

"Will you tell me more of the angels' power?" The elder of the two had an awestruck and interested look in his dark blue eyes. The younger smiled at the enthusiasm of Roy.

"Well...What would you like to know?"

"Why did you have to keep your name a secret when we first met?"

"Names are sacred in Heaven. Only you knew your name, unless you had told someone else. The reason why names are sacred was because if a command was given to you using your name, you would react to it, no matter how much you struggled. That's why I was scared to give it to you. Anything else?"

"What is your full name?"

"Edward James Elric."

"What kind of powers do you have?"

Edward thought about it. "Um, I have the power of wind, fire, and water. I can conjure any object from anything, as long as I have the right materials...and that's it."

They continued to talk until nighttime, Roy brought Edward's food in there and ate with him as they talked and laughed. Roy noticed the time and stood up, stretching and bidding good night to the blonde. He was stopped however when he felt someone hug him. Edward was on his tip-toes and had Roy's neck bent back and kissed him. Electricity ran through Edward like a lightning bolt. But, he was pushed back onto the bed, and he saw Roy's face. He was angry. His eyes were narrowed and he ground his teeth. "Why did you do that, Edward?!"

"I'm-I'm sorry, R-Roy!" Edward cried, tears evident in his eyes. Roy walked out, slamming the door. Edward cried as he laid there, hands covering his face. The box that Alphonse gave him glistened in the moonlight. He grabbed the box and opened it, his eyes widening at the item inside. It was a revolver. The silver surface reflected Edward's face within it and he recalled a story that Envy had told him one day.

**"If you kill yourself for a wish, the devil will surely grant your wish..." **

Edward smiled a sad smile as he lifted the revolver towards his chest. "No matter what, I will love you. Even if I have to sacrifice myself to the devil."

And a loud shot was heard throughout the mansion, making Roy fear for the worst.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! X3 Oh and can you guess what song I had gotten the dream scene from? And what "power to conjure any object" is from? I'll dedicate the next chapter to the person who got both questions right! LOVE YOU ALL~!**

**~Fullmetal Alchemist- Rilian**e


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Automail Girl

**Hello, my lovelies ~! Another chapter is up! This one is a bit short, I think. And it changes quickly. Anyway, I have a warning. Foul language happens in this chapter! And another warning, there is a segment where I have background music for you to listen to. I'll tell you when. Other than that, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 3: The Mysterious Automailed Girl and the Angry Bride**

Roy ran back to Edward's room, wrenching the door open. Edward was nowhere to be found, only blood

and feathers. Tears built up in his eyes as he fell to his knees. It was his fault Edward was gone. If only he had actually confess his feelings...If only...

A ringing sound from the main room made Roy jerk out of his thoughts. He ran and quite amazingly without falling, answered the phone with a sad "Hello?"

"Roy! Where have you been?! You forgot about our wedding rehearsal!" A harsh, yet feminine voice answered on the other line. The male sighed as he remembered his betrothed, Riza Hawkeye, and the wedding. He didn't love Riza, but it was his mother's and her father's wishes for them to be married when they both turned twenty.

"I'm sorry, I had a guest over-"

"Was it a girl?!"

He sighed again. "No, it was a guy. He was injured and I took him in and helped him."

There was silence on the other line. "As long as you're not cheating on me...I'll believe you. Anyway, Maes and Jean are going to pick you up. Today's our wedding day!" She sang the last four words. Roy's eyes widened and h choked on air. He hung up the phone and started to cough. He ran to the church, which was only a few blocks away. He threw open the doors and fell to his knees at the altar. Tears streamed down his face as he looked up to the stained glass image of the cross. Sunlight glistened off the various colors and he sobbed, placing his hands over his face.

"I'm so sorry, Edward! Please forgive me!" He cried it, never noticing the soft, fragile footsteps behind him. He jumped when he felt a feminine hand on his shoulder. He looked back and his eyes were widened with shock and familiarity.

" Hey, are you okay, sir? You seemed so sad and lonely..." A girl, wearing a black kimono-like dress, asked. She had golden eyes with thick eyelashes and her long hair was placed into waist-length pigtails. She wore a crimson cloak, for some reason that reminded Roy of Edward. The girl's eyes were so sad, like they told a tragedy through her own smile. She had her hand extended towards Roy and she smiled. He took her hand and held it, enchanted by the girl's looks.

"What is your name?" He asked. The girl smiled wider, making her eyes squint.

"My name is Eden Akuma," she replied. Roy smiled, such a beautiful name. He knew he was in love with the mysterious girl.

"Please Eden...Will you come with me back to my mansion?" He asked, earning a smile again.

"Of course...Roy."

'Funny, I do not remember telling her my name...' Roy though as he took Eden home. Eden gasped at the sight of the mansion, much like Edward did on his first day. 'Edward...' He thought sadly. Tears gathered in his eyes and Eden sensed sadness and looked up at Roy. She frowned when she saw the tears and wiped them away with her thumbs.

"What is wrong Roy?" She asked. He fell to his knees and held her waist as he cried. Choked cobs came out as he cried, making Eden feel sorrowful. She rubbed Roy's back in a soothing manner, trying to make him feel better.

"I'm s-sorry, E-Edward!" He yelled in a choked scream. Eden stiffened at the name, but it went unnoticed by Roy. She knelt and took his face in her hands and made him look at her in the eyes.

"I don't know who this 'Edward' is, but I'm sure that he forgives you, no matter what. If he meant so much to you, I'm sure that you meant so much to him as well. Please don't cry, Roy. It hurts my heart to see you sad like this," she explained as she stroked Roy's cheeks with her thumbs.

"W-Why does your right thumb f-feel so cold?" Roy asked, earning a frown from Eden. She stood and pulled her kimono past her right shoulder, revealing a rare sight: Automail. Roy's eyes widened as she pulled up her kimono to reveal an automail left leg. A sad smile graced her lips as she looked down at Roy.

"I was caught in a horrible fight last month. Some men decided to burn my flesh and cut it to where it couldn't be saved. A doctor in another town had automail and someone found me and took me there. It was painful, but at least I'm still alive," she answered the last sentence with a smile.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know," the older man apologized. She smiled again, and Roy knew she forgave him. He stood up and leaned down, kissing Eden on the lips. The kiss turned passionate, beginning a dance of tongues. A familiar scream interrupted them and Roy's eyes widened when he saw just who it was that saw them.

"What the fuck, Roy!? Kissing another girl on our wedding day?!"

"R-Riza!?"

The angry Riza Hawkeye stood there in her wedding dress, a pure white one that curved just above her chest, and she held her favorite gun in her hand. Her blond hair was placed in a spiked bun with a white ribbon tied in it. Her fists shook as she walked up towards Roy and full-on slapped him. He clenched his cheek as he stared towards the floor, but his head tore upwards when he heard another slap. He looked over to see Riza towering over Eden, who was on the floor, and he grew upset.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER!" He yelled as he straightened up to his full height and towered over Riza. If this weren't reality, he would be surrounded by flames. He nudged Riza out of the way and knelt next to Eden, checking to make sure that she was alright. Riza must have slapped her hard because blood seeped from her mouth.

"I-Is that automail...?" The once-angry blond asked shakily. Whenever someone got aautomail, that person was ridiculed for the rest of their lives. Roy nodded and took Eden in his arms, she was breathing shallow and her eyes were clenched in pain. His eyes narrowed in sadness and worry. "I-I'm sorry, I was so upset and-"

"Riza, I always liked you as a friend. This marriage was arranged and not our decision. I hope that one day you find your true love, because I have found mine. Eden Akuma is my true love. I hope you can forgive me," the raven-haired man said with a sad smile.

The blonde smiled back. "I'm glad. And thank you. You were always my best friend, Mustang."

"See you later, Hawkeye."

-**Please play "The Dark Crow Smiles" from he Kuroshitsuji OST in order to get a feel of the atmosphere. Thank you~!**-

_"Well well...An angel again? What is your wish, Edward Elric?" A taunting voice echoed throughout Edward's head. He was lying in the church near Roy's mansion, a red stain covering his chest. A flame sparked in his eyes as he sat up._

_"I wish to become a human girl. I'll give up anything." A figure suddenly became visible within Edward's shadow. It arose to its full height and a devilish smirk graced its lips. It took the form of a man. An eyepatch covered his left eye and his eyes were closed in sheer delight. He wore a black sleeveless shirt hat showed off his muscles and he wore military-like pants with combat boots. His raven hair was short ne even, reminding Edward of Roy. The man laughed at Edward's gaze._

_"Then I shall grant your wish, angel, but you must submit yourself to me. Get on your knees and beg me, Edward," the man commanded. Edward knelt and crawled towards the man, his head at the older's boots. Edward felt him grab his wings and suddenly-_

**_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP!_**

_Edward screamed as he felt his wings get ripped off. It burned and stung, like flames licking at his skin and being stung by millions of bees all at once. He screamed and sobbed as he lied there, shaking in pain. The man laughed at the angel's pain. "Oh, that's no all, Edward." He placed his hand on Edward's right arm and the arm combusted into flames as well as his left leg. As Edward was done screaming, the man snapped his fingers and automail replaced the limbs, attaching themselves to the nerves. Searing pain entered Edward as the automail hooked itself in. "Now, you're ready for your transformation. By the way, you may call me Bradley."_

_"Bastard..." Edward whispered as he felt Bradley drag him somewhere as he slipped into unconsciousness._

**How did you like it? Gomen ne, Edward-kun! Also, I regret to inform you, that I will not add Roy's team in this story. I've tried to fit them in the plot and as secondary characters, but they won't work. I'll give you a list of characters that will be in this story:**

**Edward**

**Roy**

**Riza**

**Envy**

**Father**

**Winry**

**Alphonse**

**and an OC of mine.**

**I'm really sorry that Roy's team won't be in here. I made a mention of two of Roy's team, but that's all they will be is mentions. Again, I'm very sorry.**

**~Fullmetal Alchemist -Riliane**


	4. Chapter 4: Sins and Consequences

Eden groaned as she started to wake, her cheek and her back hurting. Tears pricked her eyes as she realized that she may have reopened her wound. She turned and slid off the bed, her mismatched feet made a light thump on the hardwood floor. She walked over to the mirror and she sighed sadly at the sight of her in the mirror. She was bare, her scars from Bradley evident on her pale skin. Her automail glistening even without any light. How could anybody love someone like her, like him? She was once an angel boy and sacrificed everything he had loved about himself for a one-sided love. Tears fell down her cheeks as she stood there, degrading herself until nothing was left. She was so stupid to think Roy could love her.

"I-I'm so u-ugly..." She murmured. She picked up the comb on the dresser and felt of the pricks on it. They would do. She raised her other wrist and placed the comb to her wrist and was about to slice when Roy entered the room. He held a dress, much like what Eden had on before she passed out, except it was black. Roy's eyes widened and he threw the dress onto the bed and hugged the girl, making her drop the comb.

"What are you doing, Eden?" He whispered, earning a sob and a head being dug into his chest. He held the girl as she cried and patted her soothingly on he back. Only then did Roy realize that she was bare. He blushed deeply and pulled Eden back so he could see her face. "What's wrong?"

She looked him in the eyes, her golden eyes shining with fresh tears. "I'm so ugly...No one in this world could ever love me...No one..." She cried out as she wept fresh tears. Roy placed his hands on both sides of her face and used his thumb to wipe away the tears. Eden's eyes widened as she felt lips at her own. She felt love seep into her body like poison, she could feel Roy's love enveloping her. She kissed back with as much passion and she opened her eyes to find herself lying on the bed.

"I know it's only been only hours since we met, but I know that I truly love you Eden. You are my soulmate and I would like, no love, it if you were to be my wife. Eden Akuma, will you marry me?" Those words sprung forth from Roy's lips like a waterfall, but they came out as clear as a bell to Eden. Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes and she reached up and locked her lips with his.

"Yes, I would be so happy to marry you." And with that, a night of passion began and ended with the words "I love you."

"Grrr...This isn't going the way I planned! Damn it!" Envy growled as he watched the newly transformed Edward lay in the arms of Roy Mustang. He pounded his fists on the floor around the Holy Water. His light green wings jostled angrily at the movement. He stopped and shook when he heard footsteps and a booming voice. The voice itself could send the devil into hiding.

"Envy, you have disgraced your family. Therefore I am going to send you into Hell instead of Earth. Now, go say goodbye to your family before you're exiled." The voice of Father echoed throughout Heaven. Envy shook and nodded, furiously flying towards his destination with angry tears. He pounded furiously on the door until a blond girl opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw Envy nearly in tears.

"Brother, what's wrong?" She asked as she knelt, taking the palm tree-haired kid in her arms.

"I'm being sent to Hell, Edward's on earth. He fell in love with a human boy and gave up everything. Winry, you're the only one that can save him. You have to kill the man, hurry!" Envy shouted. Suddenly, a force of wind blew Envy away from Winry and sent him plummeting downwards. The girl held her hands to her mouth, shocked as she saw this scene. Her love, Edward, and her brother, Envy, had been exiled? She felt tears of anger overwhelm her as she came up with a plan. Her blue eyes blazed with determination as she flew to the Throne Room. She would have been awestruck at the details placed in the room, but none of that mattered to her.

"Father...I want to go to Earth. I want to see Edward," she said in a courageous tone. The Almighty Being stared down at her with disappointment, seeing the plan she had in her heart, and nodded sadly.

"Alright then Winry, you may go if that is hat you truly wish..." He held out both of his hands and a light emanated from Winry. She could feel herself vanishing and she heard one phrase before she left. "Please, don't do it, for if you do, the result you want will never be granted to you."

Eden and Roy walked in the rain, holding each other's hands with on and holding umbrellas with the other. Eden wore a black kimono-like dress, as she always wears, and black flats. She had her hair in small pigtails held by black ribbon complete with black fingerless gloves. She smiled happily up at Roy, who in return smiled back with as much love. He looked handsome in his long-sleeved dark blue jacket with black pants and black shoes. He had a dark blue scarf hung loosely around his neck revealing several love bites from Eden. The couple walked happily towards the church. They sat on the bottom step and Eden took out a small flower ring she had made. She took Roy's hand and placed it on his pinky finger, since the flower was so delicate. "Eden, I love you, you know that right?" The raven-haired man asked. Sparkling golden eyes met with his and a dazzling smile answered his question.

"Yes, I do. You know I love you too," she laughed. He joined in, truly enjoying life as of the perfect moment. Suddenly, Eden stiffened as she heard footsteps behind them. She turned and gasped at the figure.

"So, it was true, Edward. You really did change for him," Winry said as she walked out. She wore the same outfit Edward had wore before except she had a long scarf around her neck with crosses on them. Roy turned to Eden in shock. This was truly Edward? He didn't have time to think though when a gunshot rang out and Roy fell dead onto the soaked concrete. Eden screamed and knelt beside him, desperately trying to find a pulse. Finding none, she turned to Winry in an angry and grief-stricken rage.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU TAKE MY ONE SHRED OF HAPPINESS AWAY FROM ME?! I LOVED HIM, DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU. NOW, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US, WINRY, I COMMAND YOU!" Eden shrieked, knowing the command would follow through. She backed away, and took off flying towards the skies. "R-Roy...My love...I'm so sorry for dragging you into this...I hope that maybe, just maybe... One day you'll forgive me. I now know what I must do..." She whispered as she held Roy's cold body in her arms. Their umbrellas tossed to the side, Eden's head looked upward with tears in her dull now copper eyes. She knew what she must sacrifice...And she was willing to give it up for him.


	5. Chapter 5: The Finale

**So, here we are at the Finale as I call it. I'm so glad that I finally put up my first fanfic and got such good reviews on it. I would like to thank you guys for all the support. And without further ado, the final of "Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~"!**

Eden held Roy's dead body as she cried. She summoned up the last of her power as she cried, wiping her tears on her sleeves. She didn't know if it would work, but she would try. Casting her dead loved one a sad smile, she placed her hand on his face.

_**"My dear, lying cold...**_

_**I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day,**_

_**My sin against God...**_

_**All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death..." **_

The automail rubbed against Roy's skin and she felt more tears come forth. _**"Akuma buraddorī wa, watashi wa ima anata o shōkan!"**_She shrieked to the Heavens. A shadow loomed over and she frowned at Bradley's joy-filled grin.

"Dear, dear Edward, I mean Eden...What have you done?" He taunted. She tilted her head towards Roy and stroked his cheek, feeling more tears slide down her cheeks. She looked up at Bradley with broken, grief-stricken eyes. She grasped ahold of his pant leg and tightened the fabric between her fist. Her eyes hidden from view, she yelled out one phrase.

"_Destroy the contract between us and revive him! I shall take his place in Hell_!" A bright light flashed and Bradley was sent flying backwards, landing on his back. He quickly got up and smiled sadistically at the sight.

_**"So I will die for you, **_

_**I believe...That is my fate..."**_

Thump.

Thump.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Roy opened his eyes slowly. Wasn't he dead? He looked up to see Eden smiling sadly with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her face then transformed into a more boyish look with his hair in a braid and Roy's eyes widened. He sat up and with wide eyes, said one word, a name.

"Edward..."

Edward smiled and suddenly, he was engulfed in light as he held out his hand. His wings were black, but were like a raven's. His fingers reached out to touch Roy's and all he said was...

_"I love you...and goodbye..."_

Suddenly, a sound like glass shattering and Edward's scream echoed throughout the lonely town. He was engulfed in light and Bradley was nowhere in sight. Roy reached out and grabbed the black feather left behind. The realization dawned on him like a bucket of ice water.

Edward just died to save him...

Never again would he see that lovely smile of his, never again would he see the golden hair, never again will he find his true love. Clutching the feather with broken eyes and broken heart, he walked back to his mansion, alone. Seeing the main room brought tears to his eyes as he laid his scarf down onto the couch. He walked over to his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Maes Hughes here," the voice of his best friend, Maes Hughes, echoed through the phone. Roy's eyes were hidden by his bangs as he began to speak.

"If something were to happen to me, I leave my mansion and my belongings to you Hughes. Let your daughter have someplace to play and your wife," his voice broke at the word, "have some more kitchen space."

A silence filled the phone until Hughes spoke once more, his voice filled with carefulness. "Roy, hat's wrong? I've never heard you talk like this..."

"Just promise that you'll live in the mansion if something were to happen to me."

"...I promise..."

"Thank you, Hughes. You and Riza were my best friends. Goodbye..." That statement sent Hughes in a flurry of questions.

"W-what?! Goodbye?! What do you mean?! Roy! ROY ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Roy hung up the phone and walked up the staircase to Edward's room. He laid on the bed, inhaling his scent and watched the stormy clouds continue to move. He reached into the bedside drawer and found something interesting. A paper with writing on it with a revolver lying on top of it. Roy placed the revolver beside him as he read the letter aloud.

_"'Dear Roy,_

_I'm sorry about ruining your life and dragging you down with me. If you are reading this, then I have already been transformed. I haven't met you again, but I will. Soon. I'll go by the name Eden Akuma, since the last name is Japanese for Demon. And let's face it, I've been your little demon ever since I got here. Always causing problems...Anyway, I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me..._

_I love you..._

_Edward James Elric.'"_

Roy felt the onslaught of tears hit him like a tsunami. He cried as he held the letter to his chest in hopes of being able to hold Edward again. The revolver glinted in some unknown light and Roy's eyes widened. He let his fingers brush the soothing texture of the revolver. He cocked the barrel and smiled, turning his head to smell the scent as his index finger pulled the trigger.

All he saw was darkness and crimson. He could feel his body getting hotter, as if he was being burnt. But soon, it faded. Roy looked up and was met with a sight that made his heart flutter. Edward smiled as he held out his half-gloved hand. His sun-kissed hair was pulled back into a braid an his trademark bangs bounced with every movement. "Silly, why did you do that?"

Roy took his hand and stood up to his full height, pulling the blonde in an embrace, making the younger place his chin on Roy's shoulder. "I didn't want to live in a world without you...Even if it did mean I was damned to Hell." He placed a kiss on Edward's forehead, making the younger blush. He took the older man's hand and smiled.

"Well, shall we go?"

"Yes my love, let's go."

_Once upon a time, a Fallen Angel_

_Gave up his own life to save his loved one_

_Even in the fires of hell, they cannot tame_

_Their love and their sinful nature._

_No one can ever break apart these loved ones_

_They now are happy without any pain_

_ Even in hell, they are the perfect pair._

**So, I guess this is goodbye isn't it? Well, until I make another story! I'll admit, I cried during this story and I hope you guys enjoyed the ending. I at least wanted Roy and Ed to have a happy ending, yet fulfill the ending of the song. Yes, I know I made Roy commit suicide, by if you love someone really and truly, then you'd die rather than continue living without them. Trust me, I know. Anyway, thank you guys for the support and reviews! Without you, I would still be writing the second chapter, debating on posting it or not! XD But really, thank you.**

** ~Fullmetal Alchemist- Riliane**


End file.
